Eternal Loss
by Whitesiren
Summary: I've added the story on chapter 2. The story is about Pandora Redfern an assasin sent out to retrieve the amulet of Ereshkigal. Complication arises when she met her soulmate unexpectedly.
1. Eternal Loss poem

**Eternal Loss**

How can I go on living?

Seeing your lifeless eyes,

Haunting me in the endless night

Something within me is shattering 

And in my heart something has died

Days continued to go on

Time didn't stop, waiting for my heart to heal

Though it never will.

But in my soul all life has died

I lose all hope, and I'm drowning in desperate lies

Nothing else matters

I can't go on living like this

Damn me for loving you this much

But in the depths of my heart 

I have just one wish

All I want is for you to come back to me

When I first met you, you had freed me

Now all I want is for you to breathe again

I'd risk the darkest of all magicks just for the universe to bend

If that I cannot do 

I'd give up immortality just for you

There's no use living this wretched life 

Not when I had tasted paradise in your arms

All the eternal powers in my possession 

I'll swallow my pride

And kneel down before the keeper of souls

My existence is nothing

My spirit is weakening

There's this throbbing ache

This hole that just wont fill

I never knew losing someone

Could hurt like hell

And I remember all those faceless mortals I've killed

Did their lovers feel this as well?

Then this must be my punishment

Making me feel all the pain I've caused

Nothing could match this feeling

This feeling of eternal loss

Author's note: Please review! Do I need a disclaimer for this? This poem is actually a story I made about a powerful vampire who lost her soulmate. Do you guys want me to post the story? If you do, please tell me. Thanks!


	2. Angel or Demon?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World and any of its characters that might be mentioned in this story. 

Author's notes: Thanks to Laney, neona-deniker and Starling who reviewed. I'm also currently making a story that is set after the poem though this first chapter isn't so dramatic I hope that you'll like it. I'll be posting the sequel after I finish posting the rest of these chapters and after my exams. 

Chapter 1                                 Angel or Demon?

            Pandora Redfern is what you would call a true Nightworlder, Deadly, Ruthless and Beautiful, with her midnight black hair and light crystal blue eyes. You should never mess with her.

            Pandora grinned triumphant as she glanced at her rearview mirror, speeding up in the highway. Soon she arrived at her expensive apartment she shares with her gorgeous and dangerous cousin, Allana Redfern. 

"So how'd it go?" Allana asked lazily from the couch. "What'd you expect?" Pandora responded coolly walking past the living room to the kitchen. 

"So who was it his time?" her cousin called out from the living room. "Oh nobody special, I think his name was Ian Alder." Pandora responded while opening the refrigerator. 

"Ooohhh…I hated him." Allana said grimacing. "Oh? Why?" Pandora asked curious appearing at the doorway of the living room. Allana shrugged glancing at her cousin. "Just hate him I guess." She said casually. Pandora smirked. "I'm hungry, I'm going out." Pandora said grabbing her white coat from a closet. "Whatever…bring me back something yummy if you can." Allana replied focusing her attention to the magazine in her hand.

Pandora walked out in the cold night, undisturbed by the freezing temperature. She walked a good distance away from her apartment. Sitting at a bench in the sidewalk, on a torn down street. It was easy to kill there since many people die there almost every day, from gang fights, suicide and robbery. She simply waited. She never really has to hunt since the prey always comes to her. Most of the times it was infuriating but at times when she was tired from a job, she was grateful for it. Usually it was those drunken, dirty men who approached her, thinking that they got lucky. Though there were times, when kindhearted people stop, asking her if she needs something. Tonight was one of those nights, as a car stopped before her and a nice-looking man went over to her. 

Steve Johnson droved the streets, It was one of his usual nights; He had just gotten off from work and was eager to go home to his wife and kids. When he passed by the bad side of town, he stopped short. There sitting on one of the benches that had been badly vandalized was like a vision of a heavenly being. She was a girl about 19, Her skin was milky white and her hair was black as ebony and was tied up in a low ponytail with strands of hair falling at the side of her face. 

She had looked at the streets with unseeing and soulful eyes. She had on a white trench coat that made her look like an angel. She was just so out of place in the neighborhood that Steve stopped his car. "She can't be a prostitute…she must be lost or her car broke down or something." Steve thought sympathetic. As Steve came closer, he was overwhelmed at how beautiful this girl was. Her lips were full and red, her eyes he just noticed were ice blue and she had a very nice figure. Steve can't help but be attracted at her.

"Hey are you alright? Do you need a lift or something?" He spoke concerned. The girl stared at him, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, yes, thank you." She said softly her voice like silver bells. "But could you first help me? I think I dropped something at the alley over there." She asked sweetly pointing at the darkened alleys. "Um…Okay." Steve agreed uneasily. 

Steve followed her deep into the alleyway when she stopped. "Did you find it yet?" Steve asked finding it hard to see in the dark. Suddenly she turned towards him, He can't see her clearly but her eyes seemed to glow against the darkness. Finally with an instinctive feeling that something is wrong, Steve turned and tried to run. But, Alas! It was no use he was no match for Pandora's strength and speed. He died a quick death.

Pandora threw the dead man's body carelessly on the ground. She walked back to her apartment fully satiated. Along the way she passed by 4 rough looking guys. 3 were smoking, leaning lazily against the wall, while the other one played with a sharp looking knife. "Hey, little lady, what are you doing out here in this ungodly hour of the night?" one of the guys said smiling wickedly. "Oh just walking." Pandora replied nonchalantly continuing to walk. 

The 4 men followed her. "Hey, wait! You're very pretty y'know?  What's your name?" The one holding the knife earlier said grabbing her arm. A dangerous gleam passed over Pandora's eyes. She stopped walking and the guy let go of her arm. "Pandora." She smiled pleasantly. "Oh, hey there Pandora, where's your box of surprises?" The one who stopped her snickered. "So how much do you charge?" One asked her, staring at her up and down. He was a big man though not so great looking.  "I charge per hour." Pandora purred. "So what are we waiting for?" the guy said eagerly. "Come this way pleased." Pandora said seductively leading them to where she had fed earlier.

Pandora smiled to herself turning away from them. When she got them alone, away from the passing vehicles, she didn't waste any time, putting them onto a trance. With superhuman speed she grabbed the guy closest to her and bit into his neck tasting a little blood. 

When unexpectedly she spat it out. "You guys are wasted. Your useless to me now." Pandora said angry. "Or then again maybe not." She paused her eyes glittering. " I could use the exercise." She said thoughtfully. Snapping her fingers they were out of the spell. Looking around daze, they finally noticed the dead man on the ground. "Whaaa?" What's going on here?" The big guy asked his voice angry. "Now, now nothing's wrong, we were just having some fun." Pandora said soothingly. The four guys looked at each other then back to her. Deciding to assault her simultaneously, "Ah, Ah, Ah" Pandora said raising a hand stopping them using telekinesis. In barely 10 seconds she killed 3 of the men with unearthly strength, slitting their throats. 

When there was only the last one left. He had been the one who had grabbed her arm earlier. He backed away from her in terror, Pandora smirked and in her hand fire erupted, touching the man, it seemed to spread throughout his whole body burning him alive. 

She walked back to her apartment with no one stopping her this time. Opening the door, she heard Allana's loud snoring from the living room. Arriving at her bedroom, she opened the balcony and stepped outside. Gazing upwards to the stars, she allowed herself to sigh. When a voice startled her from behind. "Thinking too much cuz?" Allana said behind her.

"I though you were asleep." Pandora said narrowing her eyes. "I guess you woke me up." Allana said shrugging. "One of your bosses called while you were out." Allana informed her. "They said your did such a good job that they have another job lined up for you." 

"What is it this time?" Pandora asked. "Something about finding the Amulet of Ereshkigal." Allana said moving forward. "The one stolen?" Pandora asked her brows lifting up. Allana shrugged again.

"He'll call again tomorrow." Allana spoke turning to leave. 

            ~The next day.~

Pandora picked up the phone before it even began to ring. "What is it this time?" she asked warily to the other person in the end of the line. "Ever heard of the amulet of Ereshkigal?" Elathan her contact asked. "Yes." Pandora said slowly. "Well you're going to get it back for us, Our sources told us that a lost power was entrusted with the care of the amulet." He informed her. "A lost power?" Pandora asked interested. "Her name's Brooke Moonstone, her great grandmother is none other than Lilith Moonstone." Elathan said reading from his file. "The traitorous witch?" Pandora asked.  "None other." He confirmed. "I'm faxing the details of your report, it should arrive just about now." Elathan spoke from the other receiving end and in a few seconds Pandora received the paper. 

"So you're telling me to go to a town in the middle of nowhere and search for a relic that had been lost for nearly a century?" Pandora asked her voice controlled. "Uh, huh." Elathan responded. "And I thought you liked my work, next thing you'll tell me, that I'm not allowed to kill anyone while I'm there." Pandora said sarcastically. 

"Of course we like your work, that's why we're sending you this job, the amulet is badly needed and we need it to be done quickly." Elathan responded impassive. "And of course, you can kill whoever you want." He added. "Finish reading the job Pandora and you have to kill this lost witch, no one must know that the amulet has been found." Elathan spoke patiently.

Pandora skimmed through the paper and smirked. "A powerless witch? I'll be finished in barely three days." Pandora said amused. "You didn't read everything did you?" Elathan said sighing with prolonged tolerance. "Lilith Moonstone binded the power of the amulet with her blood that's why she and her heirs have no power left. To get the amulet working you need her blood or that of her descendants freely given." He said with emphasis.

"How am I going to do that?" Pandora asked frowning. "I have no time to play games Elathan you know that." She spoke annoyed. "I don't care how you do it Pandora but all we want is the amulet. Any method you use is fine with us." Elathan said with finality. "This is going to cost you a lot more than usual." Pandora muttered ending the conversation.

            @@@@@

Pandora drove her precious car to Northwood a little town no one has ever heard of. Arriving at sunset, she drove the road looking for the large house that Elathan promised her that she would be staying. Having finally found it, she unloaded her trunk and went inside. 

Outside Brooke watched with awareness at the unknown vehicle that was parked in the vacant house. "Guess someone's moving in." Brooke thought pedaling away from the house in her bike. Unknowingly someone watched her from above. "Well, well, well." Pandora thought pleased staring below at the figure that was leaving.  "Too bad Lilith made a wrong decision when she turned her back on the Night World, her granddaughter has a lot of potential." She reflected chuckling mentally amused. "Oh well, got a big day tomorrow facing all those vermins." She thought her mood souring. 

Author's note: This story is before the poem Eternal Loss and it is about how Pandora met her soulmate and everything that happened along with it. I hope that I'm not copying anyone; I made this story after I read one of the fanfictions posted here. It was just so good; I hope that you don't mind. Also Pandora is half witch so she can do some spells. Thanks again to those who reviewed the poem. And please review this one too! 

Preview: Next chapter Pandora meets her soulmate! And it only complicates her mission. Could anyone suggest a good name that I can use for Pandora's soulmate? 


	3. Soulmate!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World and any of its characters that might be mentioned in this story. 

Chapter 2         Soulmate?!

            Brooke Moonstone woke up yawning. Another boring day in her miserable life that's full of nothing. Grabbing her backpack she walked out of her house, outside a car honked for her. She smiled when she saw who it was. Kyle Marsten waited for her to get in.

"So are you ready for that huge math test Brooke?" Kyle asked glancing at her.

"I stayed up half the night for it." Brooke replied yawning again.

            @@@@@

At her classroom, their teacher introduced a new student. "Pandora Redfern." The girl in front was very beautiful she looked like a goddess. Brooke realized that the girl was the one who just moved in at the huge empty house. Judging the girl's stylish appearance, Brooke wondered what made the girl moved in to their little town. "She's probably a snob." Brooke thought as their teacher handed out their test paper for their math test. 

Brooke was concentrating hard on the test when suddenly her ball pen ran out of ink. She looked around her to ask for an extra one when she saw all her classmates bent down on their papers concentrating hard too. She was surprised when someone handed her a pen from behind her. "Thank you." Brooke murmured, she turned to look behind grateful and found herself staring at Pandora's ice blue eyes. "You're welcome." Pandora whispered back. Soon the bell rang and Brooke just finished answering her paper. 

She waited for Pandora outside. "Here, and thank you again." Brooke said smiling. "Do you want to take your break with me?" Pandora asked immediately. "Huh?" Brooke said faltering. "It's just that I don't know anyone yet and I might get lost." Pandora added. "Um…okay, I guess we can go to the cafeteria and find Kyle." Brooke responded.

At the cafeteria, Brooke searched through the crowds looking for her popular friend. And there he was, surrounded by his friends and girlfriends. Brooke always wondered why Kyle hangs out with her, since she was such a loner. And now this beautiful girl Pandora wanted to be her friend too. 

Brooke waved at Kyle, Kyle grinned and walked towards her. "Hey Brooke who's your friend?" Kyle asked easily staring at Pandora. "Kyle this is Pandora Redfern, Pandora this is Kyle Marsten." Brooke introduced. A flash of recognition entered through Kyle's eyes then quickly subsided. He offered her a hand and Pandora took it staring curiously at his ring with the symbol of the foxglove. "You seem familiar, have we met before?" Kyle asked. "Can't say that we have." Pandora responded pleasantly but her eyes were cold. 

            @@@@@

Soon the day was already over, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Pandora asked Brooke. "Oh, no thanks, Kyle always does that." Brooke answered smiling. "Guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Pandora said waving as she went inside her car. After Pandora had left, just a few minutes later Kyle also went out. "Hey, you ready to go?" Kyle asked. "Huh, sure." Brooke responded.

As soon as she got home, her phone rang. "Hello?" She greeted. "Hey, Brooke, it's me Conner." The guy from the other end of the line replied. "Conner! I miss you," Brooke said exclaiming. "Yeah I know I miss you too." Conner answered. "Do you still love me?" Brooke asked timidly afraid that now since he was in college, he might have found someone better than her. "Hey, I'll always love you, we're still best friends." Conner replied sighing assuring her. In his room Conner ran a hand through his hair at his girlfriend's lack of trust in him or rather doubt in herself. 

Back at their town Conner used to always take care of her, and now that he's here he had been a bit worried on who's going to take care of her. Good thing that guy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Kyle was there." Conner frowned thinking of the guy, though Conner doesn't like him much he still took care of Brooke. He only met Kyle once and he was still a bit uneasy with the encounter. "So how are thing there? Anything new?" Conner asked. "There's a new girl, she's very nice and pretty too. Her name's Pandora Redfern." Brooke said happily. An unknown chill passes through Conner's spine. Brooke's choice in friends have always been unsettling to him," he thought remembering Kyle. 

"So how are things with you?" Brooke asked. "Oh, it's great. I'm going to be home for our semester break." Conner responded. "That's wonderful! It'll be like old times." Brooke said excited. "Yeah." He responded softly. "Well, I've got to go, see you during this weekend." Conner said. "Yeah see you." Brooke echoed.

            @@@@@

Meanwhile Pandora too arrived back at her home. "I pity you Lilith, look at what your descendants have been reduced too." Pandora thought darkly. She and Lilith Moonstone had a bit of history together. Lilith had the nerve to challenge her, after they had set aside their difference they even manage to be civil and helped each other professionally. Pandora grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen; she's going to have to feed tonight. 

She frowned as someone rang her doorbell. "What are you doing here?" Pandora asked eyeing Kyle Marsten who was leaning at her door. "No the question is what are you doing here Miss Redfern?" Kyle asked darkly. "I have a mission here shape shifter, and I wasn't aware that other night people are here." Pandora replied her voice civil. Kyle nodded. "Just don't get in my way, and perhaps we might even help each other out." Kyle suggested. "Perhaps." Pandora replied uncommittedly. As Kyle turned to leave, "Hey, how much does Brooke Moonstone mean to you?" Pandora asked wondering why he even bothers to hang out with a loner like Brooke since she's not even a witch anymore. "Just for the hell of it, and to annoy that college boyfriend of hers." Kyle said smirking. "Good." Pandora thought. 

"Her mission is Brooke then?" Kyle thought worried. "Truth was he owe someone a debt and was keeping a low profile for awhile, he also was getting a bit attached to Brooke and was really looking out for her." Kyle admitted to himself. "The hell he was going to admit it to someone like Pandora Redfern, She was a legend for being ruthless when she wants to. Kyle knew better, he was not going to get in the way if Pandora's mission really was Brooke. He might even help Pandora and perhaps Pandora might even help her with his debt." Kyle thought smiling to himself. 

The next day, "Hey! Guess what? My boyfriend Conner is coming home this weekend." Brooke said happily to Pandora. Pandora smiled faintly. "That's great, were you guys close?" Pandora asked lightly. Brooke nodded vigorously. We were best friends before we were a couple, and he always took care of me," Brooke replied remembering. "He's in college now, and I can't wait till I'm out of high school and study with him." Brooke added her voice distant. "I'm happy for you then." Pandora said as they arrived at their class. "Is this going to complicate my job?" Pandora considered

Soon the weekend came and Brooke was already at Conner's house. "Conner!" Brooke cried out hugging her boyfriend as he got out from his car. Conner hugged her as well. "I want you to meet my friend Ash Redfern, we met by coincidence at the university." Conner spoke as another boy went out of the car. "The guy was unnaturally beautiful with blonde hair and unique colored eyes, just like Pandora." Brooke thought to herself. "A pleasure to meet you." Ash spoke. "Redfern? Do you know Pandora Redfern then?" Brooke asked smiling. Ash's smile faltered. "Perhaps a distant relation, We're a big family." Ash replied recovering himself shrugging.

"Con, looks like I'll be leaving on sunset, something just came up." Ash said looking at Conner. "Huh? Whatever you want." Conner responded. Brooke grabbed Conner's hand, "C'mon I want you to hang out with us." Brooke said. "I'll catch up with you, I need to help Ash first find the things he's looking for." Conner replied. "Oh, okay." Brooke said disappointed. 

Ash and Conner were at a store and Ash was just finishing buying the stuff he was looking for. "Hey, A piece of advice, be careful around her, the one your girlfriend mentioned Pandora." Ash said mysteriously. "Why?" Conner asked confused. "Just stay away from her." Ash said looking away not meeting his gaze.

            @@@@@

As Ash and Conner were going out of the store, Pandora and Brooke were just around the corner. For a moment Ash and Pandora's eyes met. And a flash of recognition entered through Pandora's features. Ash quickly looked away and Pandora frowned. "Hey!." Brooke shouted. Conner turned to look at them while Ash went to his car and left. 

Pandora and Brooke approached him. "Where did your friend go?" Pandora asked staring at the car. "Oh Ash had something important to do." Conner replied nonchalant. "ASH! She was not mistaken, that had been her cousin. Then why had he ignored her just like that? Were the rumors true that Ash Redfern had a complete turnaround and had become a traitor?" Pandora thought disturbed. She averted her gaze towards Brooke's boyfriend.

"Not bad." She thought. "He was hot!" Pandora thought as he eyed him. "Too bad he's human, and Brooke's boyfriend. Aren't you going to introduce as Brooke?" she asked smiling observing their intertwined hands with distaste. "She already had a plan on how to get Brooke's blood willingly and the appearance of her boyfriend might complicate it." Pandora thought. "Oh right, Pandora this is my boyfriend and best friend Conner Reynolds. Conner this is Pandora Redfern." Brooke said looking back and forth at her friend and boyfriend. "A pleasure to meet you." Pandora said smiling. Conner observed her fixed smile and realize that her eyes were cold radiating animosity. Conner nodded keeping his opinions to himself. Brooke nudged her boyfriend. Conner rolled his eyes and offered his free hand to Pandora. Pandora took it and gasped under her breath.

Something was happening! For the first time in centuries Pandora Redfern felt weak and vulnerable against the emotions she can't control. Her entire vision turned light pink and her feelings and senses were out of control. All because of the contact of his hand and hers, Pandora quickly took back her hand and composed herself. Brooke was staring quizzically at both of them. "Is something wrong?" Brooke asked worried. Pandora plastered back her smile. "Oh nothing's wrong I just remembered something." Pandora said leaving. "Okay." Brooke nodded grateful for the privacy. Conner too was confused at the weird emotions she had ignited. "Was he imagining things when he suddenly envisioned the whole world turn pink?" Conner thought bewildered. "Let's go Conner." Brooke spoke tugging at his hand. "Yeah." Conner replied distracted.

Pandora arrived at her home. "Dammit!" Pandora cursed angrily as she slammed her door. She finally realized what happened. "Goddess she had just met her soulmate, and he was human and her mission's boyfriend too." Pandora thought angrily. "I should just kill him." Pandora thought resolutely. "But maybe, I could use him first then kill him." Pandora thought again. "But could she really do it? She had heard tales of other vampires going insane when they had lost their soulmates. All lies." Pandora thought dismissively. 

Picking up her phone, she called her cousin Allana. "Hello?" she heard her cousin's voice. "Hey, it's me." Pandora answered. "What's taking you so long? I'm already thinking of signing you up on another job with me." Allana said idly. "Something just came up, I met my soulmate." Pandora said slowly. "Oh really? Well did you kill him?" Allana asked her voice filled with excitement. "No…" Pandora spoke her voice trailing off. "Well I hope your not going to become a traitor too just because your soulmate is a pathetic mortal." Allana said distastefully. "Like our cousin Ash Redfern, our next mission is him." Allana informed her. "Oh really?" Pandora asked interested. "Well, I won't tell you anything unless you come back here." Allana told her. "Don't worry, I already have a plan." Pandora said her eyes gleaming. 

Author's notes: Pandora's soulmate is a human who has a slight ESP. Please review!

Next chapter: Treachery and deceit, Pandora starts spinning her web of lies and revelation on her plan.


End file.
